eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kolin Paratrooper
. Clone paratroopers were specialized clone troopers trained for airborne operations in the Grand Army of the Republic. In the waning days of the Clone Wars, the paratroopers of the 212th Attack Battalionserved as front line assault units in the Battle of Utapau. Following a failed attempt to execute Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as a result of Order 66, Clone Commander CC-2224 "Cody" ordered a group of paratroopers to search for the missing body of their former general. The troopers failed as Kenobi survived and escaped from the planet. History In 19 BBY, approximately three years after the start of the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order launched a military invasion of Utapau as part of the Outer Rim Sieges. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was chosen by his colleagues on the Jedi High Council to lead the campaign. As a result, the 212th Attack Battalion was deployed to the Separatist-occupied planet along with a division of clone paratroopers. The fight between Jedi General Kenobi's battalion and General Grievous' droid army commenced with a direct assault by standard troopers while the paratroopers descended from the LAAT/i gunships to the front lines of the battle. The fighting continued after the destruction of Grievous as both regular troopers and paratroopers fought the battle droids for control of Pau City. When Kenobi attempted to lead the battalion in clearing the city's upper levels of the remaining droid forces, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine issued Order 66 to the Grand Army of the Republic, causing the clone soldiers to become hostile towards their Jedi officers. Following an attempt to eliminate Kenobi, the paratroopers were tasked by their commander, CC-2224, to search for the general's body. Their search failed to produce any evidence of Kenobi's death, although one paratrooper was convinced that the Jedi Master perished when he fell into the sinkhole of Pau City. The trooper was wrong, however, as Kenobi survived the fall and escaped from Utapau using the late Grievous' starfighter. Equipment Clone paratroopers wore a modified version of the Phase II clone trooper armor, that featured a kama and a unique, "beehive" helmet. They were also equipped with jetpacks in order to ensure a quick, but safe, descent onto battlefields below. Clone paratroopers, also known as clone airborne troopers, were clone troopers who were specially-trained for high-altitude drops using special parachutes and equipment. History These airborne troopers were developed at some point during the Clone Wars and served within the Grand Army of the Republic. At the time, they were involved in fighting against the Separatist Droid Army. In the final days of the Clone Wars, the 212th Attack Battalion deployed clone airborne troopers on the planet Utapau during a battle when General Grievous's base was discovered on that planetoid. In 19 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine executed Clone Protocol 66 which identified all Jedi as traitors to the Republic. Shortly after, Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, now Darth Vader, was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to kill all remaining Jedi survivors with his elite clone trooper unit known as the 501st Legion. During the purge of the Jedi Temple, it was said that the 501st deployed an elite unit of clone paratroopers to assist them. Paratrooper units *2nd Airborne Company **Parjai Squad Behind the scenes In Star Wars: Battlefront II, the clone sharpshooter wore airborne trooper armor, though in the film, the airborne troopers are visible with the standard Republic's DC-15S blaster. Hasbro has released action figures of airborne troopers from the 212th Attack Battalion, the 501st Legion, and the 187th Legion. Clone paratroopers, also known as clone airborne troopers, were special clone troopers who were trained for high assault altitude drops. They were equipped with special armor and equipment for this task. Overview Clone paratroopers, as the name implied, were troopers that were dropped from ships in the air to the battle ground. They carried much equipment, and often paraglided or parajumped from aircraft along with their regular duty of using jetpacks. When using jetpacks, they would let themselves fall for three seconds, and then would activate the jets. Once they reached the ground, the jetpack would be dropped and they would act as regular infantry. They differed from jet troopers though, because they were deployed to the ground, while jet troopers fought in the air. Armor and Equipment Clone paratroopers wore specialized Phase II armor. Their armor was basically the same, but they had "beehive" helmets for their airborne roles. It had a smaller visor with no fin on top. The paratroopers also wore small bags for holding various equipment and had a small armor patch on the right side of their chest plate, which connected with their right magazine pouch via a sash. They carried spare magazines and grenades within small pouches on their arms and torso, and also wore tan-colored kamas to protect against shrapnel. Paratroopers were equipped with special jetpacks for their high altitude drops. These had large wings, which were retractable and made a hydraulic hiss. When the trooper came in contact with the ground, the wings automatically drew in to make the wearer less cumbersome. Paratroopers had DC-15S blaster carbines and DC-15A blaster rifles for their weapons. Other *It may be possible that paratroopers have leading roles for other troops, as was shown multiple times in Episode III. A paratrooper even reported directly to Commander Cody on the whereabouts and Kenobi after Order 66. Clone paratroopers, also known as clone airborne troopers, are clone troopers who are specially-trained for high-altitude drops. They wore specialized armor, breathing equipment, and repulsorlift harnesses to help them survive these airdrops. Paratroopers use DC-15 blaster rifles and DC-15 blasters, plus an assortment of thermal detonators and other grenades. The indentation in the front of their helmets helped regulate the airflow as they were dropping into battle. They were also known to act as medics in battle. They might have carried bacta in battles. The clone paratroopers are significant because a gunship did not have to land to get troops on the battlefield. Also, they can ambush and flank the droids from the back. These troops are deadly if used accurately. These airborne troopers were developed at some point during the Clone Wars and served within the Grand Army of the Republic. At the time, they were involved in fighting against the Separatist Droid Army. In the final days of the Clone Wars, the 212th Attack Battalion deployed clone airborne troopers on the planet Utapau during a battle when General Grievous's base was discovered on that planetoid.